dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Deadshot
|alias= Human Arsenal |DOB= April 12, 1978 |DOD= |affiliation= Task Force X |family= Zoe Lawton (daughter) |status= Alive |actor= Will Smith |movie= Suicide Squad }} Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, is a gun for hire mercenary, and is renowned to be amongst the most lethal assassins in the world, as well as the most wanted hitman in the world before Batman brought him in. Deadshot would later be forcibly recruited into Amanda Waller's Task Force X, and he greatly contributed to the defeat of the Enchantress and Incubus mystical duo, getting his prison sentence shortened as a result. Biography Early Life Floyd Lawton was born on April 12, 1978, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to George Lawton, an idle rich real estate developer, and Genevieve Pitt-Lawton, the daughter of wealthy bankers, and raised poorly as the youngest child of an unhappy marriage, opposite to his older brother Eddie, whom he idolized. The family's public image hid the fact his father was unfaithful to his wife, so Genevieve asked her sons to kill him in order to stop the cruelty. Floyd was locked up in the boathouse by Eddie for trying to warn their father, but broke out with a hunting rifle. However, right when he was going to use it to disarm his brother before he could finish of their in the second floor library, the tree branch he was climbing on broke underneath him as he shot Eddie in between the eyes instead. The incident was covered up to avoid dishonoring the family name, and Floyd's parents denied each other a divorce. As such, Floyd made a promise to himself that night to never miss again. At some point afterwards, Lawton sought to learn the better use of a firearm by training as an expert marksman in the US Special Forces before leaving and becoming a vigilante back in Gotham, but gradually evolved into a high-cost assassin and mercenary capable of performing any execution for the desired price. Within time, he became the most wanted hitman in the world, codenamed "Deadshot", a regularly boasting to "never miss". He later had a daughter, Zoe Lawton, whom he discovered the existence of in 2006, but would eventually divorce her mother. Mission in Gotham City When Deadshot was on hire for a criminal organization to kill a informant in police custody who was about to testify against the organization, he set up a hardened reflective panel in front of the courthouse and waited for the police convoy to arrive. Deadshot called his employer Angelo, and demanded that he get paid immediately before killing the informant. As the convoy arrived and Deadshot threatened to call off the hit, he received his payment of $1 million up front. However, Deadshot then demanded that Angelo double his payment for being rude to him. Through manipulation, Angelo begrudgingly doubled Deadshot's payment to $2 million. Satisfied, he cocked his wrist-mounted gun and fired a bullet from atop a tall building, perfectly striking the reflective panel and killing the informant. With his job complete, he put on his white mask and fled the scene by rappelling down the building. Captured by Batman Wanting to recruit him for her Task Force X, Amanda Waller becomes a situational ally of Batman, giving the latter some crucial information on how to track the assassin down. Hence, while Deadshot is walking down the street with his daughter Zoe, Batman suddenly glides down and seizes Deadshot, telling the latter to surrender, not wanting to do anything in front of Deadshot's daughter. Deadshot attempts to fight off the vigilante, but Batman swiftly gets the better of him, knocking Deadshot to the ground. Deadshot then promptly takes out his gun and attempts to shoot Batman, but Zoe stands in the way, crying because she did not want her father to kill anyone else. After a moment, Deadshot surrenders his gun and himself to Batman, who cuffs him to a gate and leaves him for the GCPD, who find him being hugged by a saddened Zoe. He is subsequently sentenced to life imprisonment in Belle Reve, where he is subjected to abuse from the prison guards there including Captain Griggs. Suicide Squad Recruitment In 2016, months after being apprehended by Batman, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and Meta Humans for Project Task Force X, Deadshot is among those implanted with explosive nanotechnology by Dr. Van Criss and coerced into joining Task Force X, along with Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, El Diablo, and Captain Boomerang. He personally displays his sharpshooter skills in front of Rick Flag, Waller, Griggs and others attempting to negotiate that his daughter Zoe Lawton be well provided for including a free ride to an Ivy League University in exchange for his services. Lawton and the others soon leave Belle Reve for a rendezvous point to prepare for a mission. Deployment in Midway City Lawton and the rest of Task Force X are brought to an evacuation point outside of Midway City ,Michigan where they are joined by Slipknot. They are given instructions by Waller via an electronic tablet that they are under the direct command of Col. Flag and extracting a highly valued asset from the besieged city and will receive 10 years off of their life sentences as a reward. Flag warns them if they annoy him or try to escape he will kill them by using his touch pad to detonate their implanted nanobots --blowing their heads off. Lawton informs Flag his motivational skills are lacking, citing he's no Phil Jackson and that even Waller's technique is superior to his. Deadshot and the others receive their old costumes and weapons and depart by helicopter to the extraction point with Flag's personal bodyguard Katana joining them at the last moments before take off. While mid flight enroute to their destination Deadshot she's Harley communicating by text to the The Joker with a phone that was given to her by a coerced Griggs. Harley signals for Deadshot to be quiet about it and he decides comply. After their helicopter is shot down, the Squad has to travel the rest of the way on foot. After Captain Boomerang talks Slipknot into foolishly attempt escape, getting the latter killed in the process by Flag, Deadshot and Harley bond (with her referring to him as her "Friend" and He calling her "Doll Face" ) and plot against Flag to turn the odds in their favor the first chance they get. Flag, Task Force X, and United States Army encounter Enchantress' army and are initially overwhelmed as they capture Rick Flag. Knowing the Squad members are as good as dead if Flag is injured or killed, Deadshot leads his teammates to rally and turns the fight in their favor as Flag is recovered. By himself he stands on a car and guns down a number of hostiles leaving even members of the U.S. Army in awe of his skills. Retrieving Waller To be added Personality Deadshot is portrayed as a consummate professional: as long as he's been paid to kill someone, he will always carry it out, without exceptions or mercy. Deadshot also seems to dislike physical contact, as he was visibly uncomfortable upon being hugged by Rick Flag, and insisted upon not being a hugger. Despite his sarcastic, tough attitude, Deadshot notably strikes up a friendship with Harley Quinn quite quickly, empathizes with El Diablo after learning the latter's dark secret, and he cares deeply for his beloved daughter Zoe, keeping a picture of her with him throughout his time as a convict and an assassin. He also holds a strict code about not killing women and children in his line of work, thus proving himself to have a strict moral compass. Notably, when Amanda Waller attempts to psychologically manipulate Deadshot by promising him freedom and a permanent reunion with Zoe in exchange for assassinating Harley Quinn, he is strongly tempted for a few long moments. Ultimately however, with quite a bit of visible effort, Deadshot realizes his unwillingness to betray his moral code of not murdering women, as well as his friendship with Harley (most likely also due to him realizing that Zoe wouldn't have ever approved of the circumstances of such a permanent reunion if she knew), and so he resists, instead pretending to miss while shooting at Harley. While not outspoken about it, Deadshot appears to be at least somewhat religious, wearing a cross while in civilian apparel, and having several biblical verses written on the gauntlets and neck of his combat bodysuit. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Deadshot, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts, which he does even during his imprisonment in Belle Reve), though not even near to Batman's level. Hence, it took an entire squad of A.R.G.U.S. agents with riot shields to pin down and restrain Deadshot after his cell was opened, but even then he was still able to kick 2 of them to the ground, despite several of them restraining his torso. **'Peak Human Durability:' Deadshot is exceptionally durable, withstanding a brutal beating at the hands of A.R.G.U.S. agents while in Belle Reve, and swiftly recovering after being sent flying back by a superhumanly strong blow from Incubus, though this was also due to Deadshot's bulletproof bodysuit. *'Master Marksman:' Deadshot is an extremely formidable and lethal marksman, thus being highly skilled with many ranged weapons (including 9 mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, potato cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers, .44 magnums, and muskets), on par with Batman in that aspect, though even surpassing the Dark Knight himself in accuracy and precision. This is partially supported by Deadshot's proficiency with his eye scope, as well as the enhancement his high-tech eye-patch provides. His marksman skills are so great, that Deadshot is said to be lethal at 4 km, with him hardly ever missing his mark, thereby earning his infamous nickname. Hence, he was able to easily shoot the same target numerous times in rapid succession with multiple guns (greatly impressing Amanda Waller), and to single-handedly take down numerous monstrous troops of Enchantress, keeping the bulk of the army from advancing at Task Force X (in fact doing it better single-handedly than the combined efforts of Rick Flag's entire gunmen squad, using only his machine- and wrist-mounted guns, dropping a monstrous troop with every single one of his numerous shots). Deadshot is thus one of the most formidable members of Task Force X, on par with Katana and El Diablo, to whom Amanda Waller refers to as some of the most dangerous humans on Earth. *'Expert Combatant:' Deadshot, as a former member of the US Special Forces, is a highly skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (managing to physically overpower several of Enchantress' monstrous troops), though not quite on Batman and Katana's level, as Deadshot was quite swiftly defeated and beaten to the ground by the Dark Knight (resulting in Deadshot's imprisonment in Belle Reve), and was later overpowered first by the gigantic Incubus, and then the extremely skilled and more powerful Enchantress (though he was notably able to block quite a few of her dagger slashes with his gauntlets, before being overpowered by her superior strength, skill, and teleportation). * Master Assassin: Deadshot is an extremely skilled assassin, having become an infamous gun for hire ever since leaving the US Special Forces, assassinating his targets in mere seconds after a price that satisfies Deadshot is offered. Indeed, prior to his imprisonment by Batman, Deadshot was the most wanted hitman in the world, with him therefore having elite clientele. |-| Weaknesses= *'Zoe Lawton': Deadshot's greatest weakness is his beloved daughter Zoe, since when Batman confronts him in her presence, instead of trying to kill his opponent (despite showing a desire to), Deadshot ultimately doesn't have the heart to do so in front of his crying daughter, and he subsequently surrenders to the Dark Knight, who chains up and leaves Deadshot for the GCPD. Later, Amanda Waller attempts to psychologically manipulate Deadshot with a promise to have him permanently reunited with Zoe, ordering him to assassinate Harley Quinn in exchange. Despite his code to not murder women and the friendship that Deadshot has struck up with Harley, this offer is enough to strongly tempt Deadshot for a few long moments, with it taking quite a bit of visible effort on his part to resist (most likely only due to him realizing that Zoe wouldn't have ever approved of the circumstances of such a permanent reunion if she knew) and pretend to miss while shooting at Harley. Later still, right when Deadshot is about to pull the trigger to destroys Enchantress' superweapon, she implants a vision of Zoe begging her father not to, and the effort that Deadshot requires to mentally overpower this vision makes him bellow in agony, but he ultimately succeeds. *'Human Vulnerabilities': Deadshot's second great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Deadshot, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable bodysuit, exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, numerous firearms, and lethal accuracy. Hence, he was able to hold off a whole army of Enchantress's monstrous troops single-handedly. However, when unarmed, Deadshot is relatively quickly overpowered and pinned down by an entire squad of A.R.G.U.S. agents with riot shields (though still managing to kick 2 of them to the ground, despite several of them restraining his torso), and he is relatively quickly overpowered by the stronger and more skilled Batman, resulting in his arrest. Later, while Deadshot's bulletproof bodysuit helped him survive Incubus's superhumanly mighty blows, Deadshot was still swiftly and easily incapacitated by the gigantic metahuman (saved only by the timely intervention of El Diablo in flaming avatar form), and he is later relatively quickly overpowered in the final physical battle with Enchantress, due to her having superior strength and combat skill, along with teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy (all of which Deadshot had no ability to effectively resist). He is only saved from her telepathic probing with the more mentally resistant El Diablo's help. In addition, Deadshot dares not disobey Amanda Waller, unwilling to have the implanted nano-bomb explode his head. |-| Equipment= *'Eye patch': One of Deadshot's signature trademarks is the high-tech eye-patch that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. This eye-patch augments his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss his target. It also provides him mission and target data. *'Deadshot bodysuit:' When in the field on an assignment with Task Force X, Deadshot always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and bodysuit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. Indeed, this suit is durable enough to help him withstand slashes from Enchantress's mystical daggers, as well as a superhumanly mighty kick from Incubus, with minimal injury. *'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15:' Deadshot's primary weapon of choice is the use of an AR-15 assault rifle, modified with a scope an vertical hand grip. *'Modified Glock 17:' Deadshot's sidearm is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. *'Wrist-mounted magnums:' Deadshot wears gauntlets on his wrists which contain powerful machine guns. Relationships Family *Zoe Lawton - daughter *Susan Lawton - ex-wife Allies *United States Air Force **Edwards † *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - boss and manipulator **Dr. Van Criss † - nano-bomb implanter *Suicide Squad - teammates **Rick Flag - leader and rival turned friend **Killer Croc **El Diablo † - friend and savior **Slipknot † **Katana **Captain Boomerang *Harley Quinn - former Teammate, friend turned assassination target (willingly unsuccessful) turned friend Enemies *Batman - apprehender *Enchantress † - enemy and target *Incubus † *Joker - attempted killer *Belle Reve **Captain Griggs † - abusive prison guard Trivia *Unlike the comics and other media, this version of the character is African-American, and wears his eye piece over his left eye instead of his right one. *According to his stats, Deadshot is lethal with a potato cannon, a flare gun, an anti-tank rifle, and a musket. Gallery Promotional images Deadshot first look.png|First look at Deadshot Empire - Suicide Squad Deadshot cover.png|''Empire'' variant cover Suicide Squad character poster - Deadshot.png|Character poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Deadshot.jpg|Tattoo poster GB Posters - Suicide Squad Deadshot Maxi Poster.jpg Suicide Squad character portrait - Floyd Lawton.png Suicide-squad-poster-deadshot.jpg Deadshot-2.jpg 000230422-bb22-1-.jpg Deadshot.jpg Squad12f-1-web.jpg|Headshot lifts Harley after she is reunited with the team. External links *Deadshot at the Batman Wiki *Deadshot at the Arrowverse Wiki References es:Deadshot Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Articles needing citation